Reunion
by Antoni
Summary: Michelle and Tony. Sets between season 3 and 4. Read and find out ;) I don't own anything.


I don't own anything.

Enjoy :)

**Reunion**

A little over year had passed since Tony's conviction. By all means it had been more than just a difficult time for Michelle.

When the exchange had taken place, she was jolly glad to be back in her husbands arms as she and Tony both had faced death at least once that day. Not in a million years would she have thought they would be ripped apart again mere hours later.

While being captured she daydreamed about how she and Tony would spend their time together incase she'd survive. Their reunion she imagined the same as it actually happened. In her imagination they hugged and kissed and hugged some more. They didn't let go of each other and clung onto each other for dear life. Afterwards he would have forced her to go and get a check up, not leaving it alone until he personally spoke to an attending, hearing him say the words 'Your wife is alright.'

Then he would take her home and they would take a shower together, he would help her wash away the dirt and wash her hair and she would do the same for him. Afterwards he would make sure they both had something proper to eat and then they would fall asleep in each others arms, exhausted from the days events.

Instead he was taken away from her, not given any time to comfort each other. They got 2 minutes to say good bye and then they were left alone to work through their emotions by themselves.

She had cried herself to sleep that night, even though she was exhausted it took her at least two more hours until sleep finally took over her. But it wasn't a peaceful sleep, she was re-experiencing the days events, ending with Tony's trial and him getting the death penalty. This was the dream that was haunting her every night until his actual conviction.

20 years. Better than death sentence but still, she believed she wouldn't survive those years without him.

The house felt empty, she felt like the silence was slowly but surely killing her. She fell into a depression and only went to see a therapist after Tony repeatedly asked her to and only so he would stop worrying. It actually helped her to some extend. She still felt lonely, barely had any social contacts anymore as she shut everyone out.

But at least she was coping and talking to someone about her feelings. She didn't want to burden Tony with her fears as he was the one locked up in prison.

To top it all, she found out about being pregnant only to miscarry a day after telling Tony. She was crying when telling him, she wasn't sure how to be a mother to their child without his support and when she lost the baby, she was blaming herself. She felt like she failed Tony. This would most likely be their only child and she couldn't keep it safe.

After the miscarriage she didn't go to see Tony for almost 3 weeks. He got worried, but had no possibility to contact her except for writing her letter after letter. She didn't respond though.

Tony was devastating at hearing the news of her miscarriage but he didn't blame her. Instead he tried to comfort her.

Eventually things got better, Michelle got the offer to go to Seattle for some time. She didn't consider it at first but Tony pushed her to go even though it hurt him deeply as he wouldn't be able to see her on a weekly basis.

She continued on trying to bring Tony home with no success.

Finally after 13 month 2 weeks and 3 days after being sepereated from Tony she received a phone call from Jack Bauer, with the news of Tony's pardon. It was hard work for Jack to convince President Palmer but evenutally, he succeeded. He did have information that could hurt Palmer badly so when nothing else worked, he played that card. It wasn't ideal but Tony was going to be free.

2 hours after she got the news she was waiting in a hallway at the prison for Tony to finally come through the door. In minutes maybe only seconds she would finally be able to touch him again.

They were always seperated by a window during her visits and she was longing to feel his warmth ever since he was taken away to federal. When he finally stepped through a door she couldn't stop herself and closed the distance between them in less than a second. She threw her arms around him, smelled in his scent, felt his big hands on the small of her back, then she moved her hands through his hair, making sure he was still the same. Eventually which only seemed like seconds to Michelle but really was more than a minute his lips found hers and kissed them gently.  
„I need to get out of here Michelle." He urgend, he suddenly couldn't get out of there fast enough. Part of him was still fearing it was a sick joke and he had to stay for the left over 19 years.  
She nodded and led him out to their car.

„Do you want to drive?" She asked offering him the keys.

It was something small but it felt more normal for both of them. Before it happened, Michelle hardly ever drove when they were driving together, he enjoyed it too much. He took the keys from her, and they both got into the car but not before Tony pecked her lips again.

They drove away in a comfortable silence, her hand rested on his tight, like so often when they were driving and his rested on top of hers. He caressed her hand absentmindetly. Michelle watched him for the entire duration of the ride.

She got him back so suddenly it still felt like a dream. „Pinch me." She suddenly said.  
„s'cuse me?"  
„I need to know this is not a dream."  
„I know a better way to show you it's not a dream." He pulled over and stopped the car.

Tony walked around the car and opened the passenger's door, took Michelle's hand to help her get out and then embraced her. „I am back and I will never leave again. I promise." She pushed her fingernails in his skin holding onto him in fear she would wake up and she was alone in their big bed. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent until he finally started kissing down her neck leaving a hickey. „You think that hickey is proof enough or do I still have to pinch you?"

She smiled at that. „Maybe just another kiss?"

He obeyed and met her lips with his again. It was a slow and passionate kiss.

There would be the time when she would comfort him but now she needed him to comfort her and he was fine with that. He was glad he was finally able to take care of her again after he had caused her so much pain.

„I love you so much." He whispered and hold her close for as long as she wanted. Only when she loosened the embrace slightly he suggested they continue their drive home.

-THE END-

Thanks for reading. I'd like to hear your thoughts, so if you feel like it please leave a review.


End file.
